Zutara week!
by NorthernLights25
Summary: My take on the Zutara week! Monday denim, Tuesday electrifying, Wednesday smug, Thursday manipulative, Friday mythology, Saturday stare and Sunday pinch. Please review!
1. Denim

Ok, I know I should be adding a new chapter of Runaway Love, not doing an Avatar one-shot. But well, it's Zutara week and I wanted to participate, so please don't kill me! Ok this one is for the prompt denim.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did Mai would be dead and Zutara would rule the world. XD

Zuko had no idea how he had got dragged into this. One minute the gang is on Ember Island, the next he is shopping with Katara. It all started earlier that day.

Begin Flashback

Katara entered the room where the rest of the gang was sitting around. She looked at Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and her father lying around. She grabbed her bag of money. She was walking out the door when her father noticed her.

"Katara where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going into town we are running out of supplies." Katara said as she headed to the door.

"Not alone you're not." Hakoda said.

"Dad, I'm a master waterbender I can take care of myself. " Katara said glaring at her father.

"I know, but Zuko will be going with you." Hakoda said.

"I am?!"

"He is?!"

"Yes he is. End of discussion." Hakoda said firmly.

"Fine. Come on Zuko, let's go." Katara said, grabbing Zuko's wrist dragging him out of the house.

End Flashback

"Oh, Zuko let's go in there!" Katara said pointing to a clothing store that had a sign in the window saying new arrivals.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked. He did not get why women except Mai and Azula and his uncle wanted to shop all the time.

"Because I have money and my clothes are trash, so I need to buy new ones." Katara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Next thing Zuko knew he was in the clothing store watching Katara talk to the sales lady about the new clothes.

"So tell me about this new blue fabric? What did you call it again?" Katara asked.

"Oh this is a lovely fabric that the was discovered in the old abandoned Eastern Air Temple. Don't know what monks were doing with blue fabric though. We've given it the name denim. It's great for pants fabric. This is unique though because it is white. I think it would go great with your eyes though." The lady said, holding up a pair of white jeans.

"Okay. Li I'll be right back!" Katara said grabbing the jeans using Zuko aliases so no one would know it was him.

"Okay, whatever." Zuko said not really paying attention. About five minutes later Katara emerged from the dressing room wearing the pants and a light blue Chinese style shirt, without sleeves.

"Well, how do I look?" Katara asked looking at Zuko. Who then looked up and his jaw almost dropped all the way to the floor. Wow was the only thought that Zuko's mind could process. Zuko hadn't told anyone but he was starting to develop a crush on Katara and what ever she was wearing really um brought out her strong points; if you know what I mean.

"You look, wow." Zuko said still not really believing what he was seeing.

"So do you think I should get it?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" Zuko said a little too quickly and eagerly which caused Katara to raise her eyebrows.

"Okay. I'll just go put on my other clothes and pay for this." Katara said as she headed back to the dressing room. While she was doing that Zuko went to the counter.

"Um, that outfit she was just wearing it, how much is it?" Zuko asked the sales lady.

"That is ten silver pieces and seven copper pieces." The lady said. Zuko dug into his pocket and pulled out the money.

"Here you go." Zuko said sitting the money on the table when Katara came out of the dressing room.

"Zuko you didn't need to do that." Katara said.

"It was no big deal." Zuko said, turning his head away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Thanks anyway though." Katara said as she walked out the door. Zuko turned to the sales lady.

"What did you say that fabric was?" He asked.

"Denim." The lady said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Zuko said as he walked out the store. Planning ways to get Katara back into that outfit and how to get her to buy more of this denim.

Well? How was it? I hope you liked my first Avatar the Last Airbender fic! Please review people. I'll see you tomorrow for the next Zutara week one-shot.


	2. Electrifying

Alright here is Tuesday's edition of Zutara week! Today's prompt is… electrifying. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

I don't own Avatar or Zuko or Katara. End of story.

The gang still hiding in the Fire Nation was at another poor, run-down town where the villagers were struggling to survive. Katara was not sure how much more she could take of these villages. Seeing all the children and their families this close to death tore at her heart. She knew it was once again time to become the Painted Lady and help these people before she did something drastic. By drastic I mean marching up to the Fire Lord and waterwhipping him into shape; which would kind of blow their whole undercover, staying hidden concept. Tonight she was going to do something for these people.

Zuko had been with Mai on a romantic gateway. Zuko was pretty sure that his father wanted him and Mai to produce heirs soon and by sending them on a trip he hoped to speed the process up. Zuko though was not ready for that step in his and Mai's relationship though; he wasn't even sure that he would ever be ready to do that with Mai. Mainly due to the fact that he wasn't even sure if he even loved her way she supposedly loved him. So in that aspect the trip had been a disaster. Mai and Zuko had been on their way back to the palace when Zuko had spotted the town. At first he thought it was deserted, a ghost town, then the shadows moved. It was then Zuko realized that the town was in fact inhabited, but not for long by the looks of it. He was so upset once he saw the town that he convinced Mai to head home, if you could call it home is was more like a prison, without him. He had told her that he had seem something he needed to get and that he would see her soon. That wasn't really the truth. No in fact it was more like a downright lie. Zuko wasn't going to get something; no he was going to do something. Zuko was going to help these people, his people, with the help of his old friend. The Blue Spirit.

Katara crept into the home; in her hands she carried food. Granted it was not enough food to help the villagers forever, but it was enough to sustain them for now. She dropped the food off and then went to the hospital. There she silenced a cry, the hospital was filled to capacity. Yet it couldn't even be considered a hospital, more like a great room for the sick and dying to lie. She went to work drawing water from the air and letting it form into her healing glove. A determined look spread out on her face, she was going to heal and save every last person she could in this town.

Wearing the Blue Spirit mask brought back memories for Zuko. Good and bad ones. He thought of his Uncle and how he had used that mask so they could live. How he had stolen from the rich and gave it to the poor, him and his uncle being the poor. Now he was doing it again, but this time the rich man was his father and poor were his people, the people who should not need his help but did. He had read about an Earth Kingdom legend like that one time. He believed the hero in the story was called Robin Wood or something like that. Zuko was dropping off gold pieces on each doorstep when he saw the light. He snuck under on of the building's windows and looked in. There inside was a female spirit now doubt. She was bent over a male with her glowing hands. The man's breathing had been erratic, even though he was asleep, but when the spirit removed her hands his breathing was normal. Zuko then knew that this was a kind, healing spirit. One who was like himself going to do everything they could to help the town. She quickly moved on to the last person whom she had to heal, a little boy whose arm was burnt; Zuko could still faintly smell the smell of burning flesh. Or maybe that was the smell that the room gave off, the smell of death itself. In a matter of moments the red and peeling flesh that had been the boy's arm was healed, no longer red but a pale healthy peach color. Then as if sensing that someone was watching her work, the spirit looked up, her eyes settling on Zuko. He froze; he didn't know what people do when they are caught watching a spirit at work. Should he bolt, fleeing like a coward, or face her and let her know she had an ally in aiding the town. Then she moved, and Zuko couldn't move he was in a trace of some sort, at least he though he was. Maybe he was just memorized by the way the spirit moved. He didn't know.

Katara had been healing a boy's burn when she felt the gaze. It was the most intense gaze she had ever felt before, it spoke of the passion of the person looking upon her. The gaze sent shivers down her spine, no one had ever made her do that before, not Jet, not Haru not even Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers. She turned and had her breath stolen from her. It was the Blue Spirit. Katara had read about him, she respected him one who was so bold in rebelling against the Fire Nation. He stared at her still, she couldn't read his expression due to the mask, and so she had no idea on what was running through his mind. So she took action, after all Katara didn't like to sit around for long, she approached him.

"Hello." Katara said in a voice that did not sound like her own. She was trying to mach the voice pitch of the real Painted Lady whom she had met not to long ago.

Zuko nodded his head daring not to use his voice. He was sure that the spirit would know who he was, but he didn't know if she supported or even liked him. No doubt she hated his father, he knew most spirits most likely did.

"Are you here to help these people?" Katara asked, a little surprised why he hadn't answered her with his voice. But she could understand his reasoning; he obviously did not what his voice to be heard.

Zuko nodded his head again. Holding up the bag of money. On the bag was the symbol of Fire Lord Ozai so it was obvious he was giving Ozai's money away.

Katara felt a smile break apart along her face. So the Blue Spirit was giving away Ozai's money to help these people. The money was really needed for the villagers it would really help them. "Thank you." She said as she bent down and kissed his the top of his mask.

Zuko froze she had kissed him. Granted it was on his mask but unleashed a fire within him. He lifted the mask up and over, but just showing his lips. That way his identity was kept hidden. Then he grabbed her face and brought her mouth to his. The only way to describe the way he felt when her lips met his was electrifying. He never felt this way when he kissed Mai, never not even once did he feel the way he felt now.

Katara's eyes widened when he kissed her but then closed and gave into the kiss. She didn't know how long she was kissing him but she knew how it felt. It felt like electricity, lightning was flowing through her veins. Soon though, too soon, they broke apart for air. Katara smiled then whispered in something in his ear. Then she backed up and her fingertips twitched summoning water to her. She created a cloud of mist and when it cleared she was gone.

Zuko couldn't think. The only though processing through his mind was that she wasn't a spirit but a person. Not just any person though, but she was the Avatar's waterbending teacher. He had just shared the best kiss of his life with a girl from the Southern Water Tribe. Wow, that was something he was not expecting. This trip might have been worth the trouble after all.

When Katara returned to camp and she was asked how her nighttime walk was, the only thing she could say was, "electrifying."

Well, was it better than the last one? I hope it was. Stay tuned for tomorrow's one-shot.


	3. Smug

Hello once again. It's time to do another once to write another Zutara oneshot. Which is a little hard tonight, because I'm sick. But I like Zutara and writing too much to let that stop me! XD Well here we go again!

Do I look like I own Zutara? Or Avatar for that matter? Didn't think so.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Music was blaring in the jam packed party room that was filled to capacity with clubbers. The clubbers were dressed in the hottest fashions, may it be those be not so revealing, or well very revealing. Zuko swore he had even seen someone wearing a loincloth and just a loincloth. He officially thought he was scared for life after seeing that. Zuko even wondered why he was at a club when he hated them with a passion. Clubs should never have been invented Zuko thought, I mean the music was too loud and the people packed together too tightly. Then Zuko felt a body press up against his, arms wrapping around his torso.

"Are you having fun Zuko?" Katara asked her boyfriend of two years. She asked this by leaning up on her tiptoes and whispering her question into his ear, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

"Not really," Zuko said a bit distracted by Katara pressing her body against his. He grabbed Katara's arms and spun her around so he could face her. Katara looked up at him, her blue eyes were still clearer even in the dim lights of the club. Katara was wearing a white jean skirt that showed off her long lean legs. She was wearing a blue corset styled shirt with black lace. She had her long brown hair hanging down in waves so it brushed against her butt. Katara was wearing her signature necklace and she had on black ballerina shoes that had black lace on them that wrapped around her legs. Katara unlike most girls looked in the club did not have on a lot of makeup. She looked very natural with a pale lip-gloss on with blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Katara always managed to take Zuko's breath away, but seeing her in that outfit took his breath away even more.

Katara pouted clearly upset that her boyfriend wasn't having fun. She looked around at all the people that wear having fun dancing. Katara wanted Zuko to have fun. Katara loved her boyfriend with her whole heart but he never had any fun. Now that wasn't exactly Zuko's fault, Zuko grew up with an abusive father and a manipulative little sister, his mother, like hers, had died when he was little. Zuko never had the time to enjoy himself, so now later in his life when he finally was free of his family he didn't know how to enjoy himself. That was before he had met Katara though. Katara had seen Zuko in one of her college classes alone and decided to befriend him. Katara slowly brought Zuko out of his hard protective shell that he had built around himself due to his family. Later Katara and Zuko started dating and both of them had never been happier. Katara though, still felt like Zuko could loosen up a bit more. So, she had decided to take him to her favorite club. Katara then heard a new song come on. It was fast paced and it was Katara's favorite type of song to just let loose and dance to. A sly smile spread out on Katara's face. She grabbed Zuko's hand and started to drag him out on to the dance floor.

"What are you doing Katara?" Zuko asked his girlfriend nervous at what she could be planning. The last time Zuko had seen that smile Katara had trapped her brother and his girlfriend in a closet when they were fighting over what Katara thought was a stupid issue.

"Dance with me," Katara stated looking up into Zuko's golden eyes. Zuko shock his head, he hated dancing. Katara's smile returned. "Fine," she said. Katara proceeded to back away from Zuko and started dancing, while still keeping eye contact with him. She threw her arms up and swayed to the music, just letting go. Not noticing the male eyes that she was attracting. Zuko on the other hand did notice the wandering eyes of the male population. A growl erupted deep in Zuko's throat. Clearly these males did not get that Katara was taken, that she was his. Even if they didn't know they were together, Katara was looking at him just him, her eyes never looking away from him. Surely, that would give away the fact that they were together. Apparently not.

Katara's eyes widened when Zuko came up to her then turned her around so she was pressed up against his front. His arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms go up above her head and grab on to his torso pressing against him once again. This time Zuko smirked this was going to show those insolent males. He looked around. He was surprised to see that only some on the males had backed off. Some of them were still had their predatory gazes on Katara. Zuko growled again. Did these males have any brain cells at all?! Then one insane male actually had the nerve to try and start to come over to them. Zuko glared at him, apparently the male did have brain cells because he took the hint and backed off. An idea then came into Zuko's head like he had been struck by lightning. Zuko turned Katara around once again. Her eyes looked up at him, wondering what he could possibly be doing. Zuko smiled the brought his lips down to hers. They met in a fiery kiss. One kiss that all in the vicinity that witnessed it knew these two people were soul mates. That they were each other's whole worlds. They could feel the passion from the kiss in the air; it was like a blanket covering all the people in the club. When Zuko and Katara broke apart Katara was gasping for breath. She had not been expecting that kiss, but she loved it nonetheless. Just like she loved every kiss she and Zuko shared. Zuko brought his lips down to Katara's neck and whispered in her ear. Katara blushed a deep shade of red. Once she got over her embarrassment she grabbed Zuko's wrist dragging him out of the club at a hurried pace. When they were at the exit to the club though, Zuko looked over his shoulder at all the males who had their jaws on the floor. Zuko smirked back at them. It was a smug smirk, he had shown them just who Katara belonged too.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Well, there you go. I hope you liked this oneshot. Please review, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and I'm sick so I need my sleep. Night.


	4. Manipulative

Hello! I'm still sick, so well this one is going to be a little short and most likely worst than all my other oneshots. Please don't hurt me! I'm sick!

If I owned Avatar would I be writing for Zutara week, when I could actually make it happen? Didn't think so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko inwardly groaned, how long was he expected to listen to these old crazy men talk. All they were doing was going on and on and on about stupid issues. I mean who has a meeting about a cabbage man having accidents all the time. It seemed to Zuko that ever since the war ended these old bats didn't know what to do with themselves; therefore they were just making mountains out of bagermole holes. Wait no; bagermole holes are mountains, who made up that statement that counteracted itself? Zuko shook his head, it didn't matter if the saying was stupid the point was, holding a two-hour (and still ongoing) meeting on cabbages was just idiotic. Zuko had actually been doing something important when one of the councilmen ran up to him demanding his presence in the meeting room. Zuko, actually thinking it was something important, left what he was doing with a pouting face. The wrinkly aged man who was currently speaking took a breath and Zuko perked up, thinking he was done. He wasn't he started on another long drawl on the cabbage issue. Zuko resisted the urge to bang his forehead on the table. Just then the door to the room opened. A head of a female with blue eyes and long black hair and tan skin came into view. The girl looked like her mother, but her skin was a bit lighter and her hair a little darker.

"Daddy? Are you busy? I was wondering if, you weren't to busy if you could help me with my training." The girl said as she came up to her father completely ignoring the irritated look she was getting from the man she had interrupted. Zuko resisted the urge to hug his daughter till he couldn't breathe; but he didn't one reason it would be undignified, two Katara would kill him if he did that to their daughter. The man that Lien-hua, Zuko's daughter, had interrupted cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Princess Lien-hua, but I was in the middle discussing a very important matter with your father." The man, who was named Ping, said. Zuko glared at Ping for daring to talk to his daughter like that. Lien-hua just looked up at her father and winked. She turned around.

"I'm sorry Lord Ping, I just wanted to be the best princess the Fire Nation has ever seen. I thought training would help me accomplish that." Lien-hua said her big blue eyes filling up with big (fake) tears. She even had one slip down her check. Ping swallowed; he was making the royal princess cry. He could be killed! May it be by the Fire Lady, or Lord Iroh, or even the Fire Lord himself; and that was talking about the Fire Nation royal adults, her aunts and uncles in the Water Tribes would kill him too!

Ping bowed. "No I am sorry Princess Lien-hua! Please forgive me for not seeing you only wanted to do what was best for our nation. Please forgive my incompetence!" Ping said again bowing, fear laced in his voice.

"It is no problem. I'm just going to go train with my dad now." Lien-hua said grabbing her father's arm and dragging him out of the room. She didn't let go of his wrist until she got to her room. She turned around a smirk on her face. Zuko smiled at her.

"You my friend are one manipulative little girl." He said while grinning at his daughter.

"Thank you daddy. You don't owe me anything for getting you out of there as long as you help finish building my fort." Lien-hua said a grin on her face. Which her father returned. Zuko grabbed a blanket and some pillows and started to work on his daughter's fort once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go. It wasn't really Zutara, but Zuko and Katara are married and have a daughter in this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh by the way Ping means duckweed in Chinese and Lien-hua means Lotus flower in Chinese also. XD


	5. Stare

I'm sorry readers that I did not post an oneshot yesterday. I was sick and I had to go to work, so when I got home at nine thirty, well let's just say I went straight to bed. I didn't wake up till noon today. I'm sorry; I'll try to get the mythology oneshot out later; most likely at the end of Zutara week. So here is (the most likely suckish and short due to my being sick) stare oneshot.

I don't own Avatar. If I did would I be writing while I was sick?

Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.

Zuko was breathless. I mean who wouldn't be if your fiancée was trying on sexy dresses for a business dinner later that night. Zuko almost groaned when Katara stepped out of the bathroom with a blue tube-top dress that cascaded over her lithe body and cinched in just the right places. It stopped just above her knees, so it showed off her long legs. This was almost as bad as when she had tried on that red dress. The red dress that stopped way before her knees had a plunging neckline and a plunging back! This was almost as bad, but not as bad. No red was too sexy for a business dinner. There was no way anybody but him was aloud to see her in that little number.

"Zuko, what do you think of this one?" Katara asked as she twilled around in front of the full-length mirror.

"I like it. I think you should wear it." Zuko said, still not taking his eyes off of her. She twilled again the dress flowed with her movement and lifted up a bit.

"Ok, I like it too. I think I'll wear this one." She said still looking at the dress with an eye that was looking for any flaws in the dress. She nodded once satisfied with her chosen outfit. She went over to her closet and grabbed a pair of white heels. "Zuko do you think you could get me my white pearl necklace and matching bracelets? Thanks honey." Katara said from the bed where she was sitting down to slip into her shoes. Zuko grunted and walked over to his fiancée's jewelry box. He grabbed the pearls and gave them to Katara. She put them on and looked over herself one more time in the mirror, Zuko's eyes never leaving her.

"Alright Zuko let's go. Oh and honey you can stop staring at me." Katara said a smile on her face. Zuko could tell she was teasing him; the flirty tone in her voice gave her away.

"I don't think that's possible Katara. You're my favorite thing to stare at." Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Katara smiled as Zuko rested his head on her neck. You know she thought to herself, it didn't matter if he stared at her all through the dinner. As long as that is, she got to stare at him while he slept. Because like him, Katara had a favorite thing to stare at. That would be, Zuko when he slept and all the stress of work and his family issues drained from his face and he was at peace. Zuko and Katara both had something to stare at, each other.

Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.Beingsicksucks.

Ok, sorry it was so cheesy at the end. I feel really sick right now, so I'm going to bed now. Please review anyway though.


	6. Pinch

I'm still sick. Being sick sucks! Once again I'm going to have to tell you that well… this is going to be another short oneshot. I'm sorry; again, that's two days in a row. I'll make it up to you guys some how! I promise!

Avatar is not mine. If it was, there would be no such thing as Maiko.

Key: _This is Katara. __This is Zuko. __**This is Sokka. **_These are sound effects.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

_"Peasant!" _

_"Exiled Prince!" _

_"Bossy woman!" _

_"Jerk!" _

_"Watertribe!" _

_"Fire Nation!" _

_"Crazy overbearing woman!" _

-Slap-

_"YOU SLAPPED ME!" _

-Bam-

_"YOU KICKED ME! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT NOW!" _

-Tackle-

_"GET OFF ME WOMAN!" _

_"NEVER!" _

-Evil laughter-

_"HELP ME! SHE JUST BIT MY LEG!" _

_"DIE!!" _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU COMING SO CLOSE TO MY FACE?! GET AWAY! AWAY DEMON! BEGONE I SAID! GONE! GET OFF-" _

-Groans, pants, making out sounds in general.-

_"Wow." _

_"Shut up and kiss me again you idiot!" _

-More making out sounds-

_**"HEY SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M HUNGRY!" **_

-Door opens.-

_**"OH TUI AND LA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?! DID YOU JUST PINCH HER BUTT?!" **_

_"Uh oh." _

_**"YOU BETTER RUN JERK! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" **_

_"Well, that was interesting. Better go have Sokka not kill my boyfriend." _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Well, I hope that made you laugh. I just wanted Katara and Zuko to fight, kiss while still hitting each other, and then having Sokka walk in on them. I just thought it would be funny. I hope it was. Tell me… in a review! XD Please review!


End file.
